


cinderella

by modernlaurens



Series: hamilton fairy tales [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella AU, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Multi, fairly tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: Maria Lewis was always a nobody. She worked at a bakery with her family and tried her best to stay alive. When her best – and only – friend, Alexander, tells her the news of Princess Elizabeth Schuyler’s ball and forces her to go, something happens that Maria would have never expected.





	cinderella

Maria ran her hand through her long, knotty hair, trying to push it out of the way the best she possibly could as she put the bread into the oven to bake. She’s been working all day which isn’t an unusual thing for her. When she isn’t slaving away at her family’s farm, she’s slaving away at her family’s bakery.

It has been this way since she was a little girl. She’s never had a ‘real’ taste of freedom and despite her craving it; she’s never gotten the chance. Her parents aren’t exactly terrible people; but they definitely don’t allow Maria to go anywhere that isn’t the farm or the bakery.

And she grew used to that lifestyle. Being dirt poor and working to get by is how she remembers everything being. And it’s how most things are around here. There are families that are dirt poor, scraping to get by, praying that they’ll somehow become rich in just a day; and there are families who aren’t as poor. There are families who are privileged and well-adjusted and never have to worry about going hungry.

Oh, how Maria envies them.

She jumped violently as the bakery door swung open, hitting against the wooden walls. She spun around, hair whipping around her neck as she released a startled gasp. No one is usually very excitable in the mornings, especially not entering a bakery. Usually the people coming to get bread or cookies in the early morn are irritated mothers and fathers who forgot that they didn’t have any bread left.

“Miss Maria Lewis!” Maria’s eyes instantly landed on her best friend; Alexander Hamilton. The two have known each other basically since diapers and they understand each other almost perfectly. They’re both poor kids trying to find their own way.

“Mister Alexander Hamilton.” Maria chuckled. She wiped her hands in her apron, crossing her arms over her chest, “do you wish to tell me why you’re barging into my bakery at such early hours?”

“I do!” Alexander raised a finger and stepped inside, allowing the wooden door to close behind him. (Or, close as much as it could. The hinges are broken and Maria’s dad constantly says that he’ll ‘get around to it’. He never does.)

“Then, please…” Maria flicked her wrist, “if you may. Speak whilst I bake.”

“Yes ma’am!” Alexander raised his hand in a salute. Maria rolled her eyes fondly and turned her back to Alexander, listening as her friend began to babble. “So, I was walking in the square this morning as one does,” he began, “and out of nowhere walk these three palace guards. Huge, attractive, _stunning_ m—,”

Maria cut him off there, “you know I adore listening to you gush about your crushes on literally everyone in the village,” She looked at him over her shoulder, “but is this what the story is about? You, expressing how much you love men? Because, my dear, we get it.”

“No!” Alexander snorted, “not at all. It’s just a good detail. Can I continue?”

“Yes. As you were.”

“Thanks. So, they were there to make an announcement. They gathered everyone in the square at the time and began to talk about Princess Elizabeth’s 18th birthday and how she’s searching for a young man or woman to be her wife.”

“Interesting,” Maria put the last of her dough into the oven and then turned to give Alexander her full attention. “How does this involve me?”

“Uh, hello,” Alexander waved his hands, “Male and _female,_ Maria! You totally have a shot!”

“As do you…” Maria shook her head. “Why are you so excited about me?”

“Because the guards have my heart now.”

“Everyone has your heart, Alexander.”

“No, no. This is different. Anyways; listen to me!” Alexander squeaked. He slapped his hand against the counter. “This could be the big break you’ve been dreaming about, Maria! Imagine: you, sitting rich and pretty with Princess Elizabeth Schuyler on your arm!”

“Imagination is for children.” Maria sighed. She grabbed a rope that was lying on the counter and quickly tied her hair up. “I have to focus on now, Alexander. I can’t afford prancing around at a dumb ball, hoping that Her Highness will see me and dote upon me.”

“It’s only one night!” Alexander frowned, “and if not for you; for me?”

“For you? Maria raised her eyebrow. That’s definitely a low blow. Alexander knows, despite Maria’s few older brothers (who do not do nearly as much as she does), that Alexander is basically her brother. Everything Alexander needs, she attends to. “And what makes you think I will do something for you, my dear?”

“You love me.” Alexander tapped his forehead, “and I have you wrapped around my finger.”

“You are a menace, Alexander.”

“I take pride in it.” Alexander pressed his hand to his heart, “So? Will you go?”

“For you,” Maria said. She pointed a finger, “not to prance around and trying to grab the Princess’ attention. One night, and then I am back home helping my family. Understood?”

“Clear as day, Miss Lewis.” Alexander bounced away from the counter, “it’s tonight at 9pm! Wear the prettiest thing you have!”

“I don’t own very many pretty things, Alexander.”

“You’ll find something!”

***

Maria knew her wardrobe and she also knew that she was right. The fanciest thing she had in there was a bright red dress that belonged to her grandmother. Ribbons going up the bust and a skirt that isn't nearly as puffy as she knows the rest of the women’s will be. Still, she put it on and admired herself and tried to allow her this one night to let loose.

Her mother didn’t mind her going but there was one rule; “be home before your father gets home at midnight”. Maria knew that her father wouldn’t allow her outside and him figuring out would lead in disaster. So, she kept her mother’s words in her heart as she did Maria’s hair.

And then Alexander was at the door, wearing a ridiculously bright green suit that he somehow managed to pull off. The two walked to the palace together and Maria tried her best to ignore all of the women who went by in horse-drawn carriages, looking better than Maria ever well.

Whenever she compared herself to them, she always reminded herself that she’s here for Alexander and not to win the Princess’ heart. There’s no time for silly dreams. No time.

“Nervous?” Alexander asked as the two lined up behind a few guests to the ball. Maria recognized a few of them from the village. Others clearly came from far and wide to try to win Princess Elizabeth’s heart, all looking beyond wealthy.

Maria wiped her sweaty palms in her dress.

“Me? No.” Maria lied smoothly. “What about you? You’re going to be seeing your three men in shining armour again.”

“I’m fine. I’m a charmer.” Alexander grinned. Maria chuckled and looked down as the line went forward. “Have you changed your mind about wooing Elizabeth?”

“No,” Maria said more sternly than she probably had to. “As I said Alexander; there’s no time.”

“God, you’re boring.” Alexander joked, “at least try.”

“No. What if I do something dumb and careless like somehow fall for her? Then my heart will be crushed. I can’t afford heartbreak.”

“Can you afford anything?”

“Absolutely not! I am very broke.”

Alexander laughed loudly as the two emerged the two guards allowing people into the ball. Maria felt Alexander stiffen and she raised her head.

Two of them stood tall and confident. One of them had dark skin and eyes that seemed almost too kind and puppy-dog like to be a guard. He was also buff as well as tall. Another stood, smaller but slightly taller than the other, hair pulled back in a puffy ponytail.

“Names?” The taller one asked, his voice thick with a French accent.

“Uh—,” Alexander gulped. Maria snorted. She’s never, in her life, seen Alexander so shell-shocked.

“Alexander,” Maria responded for him. The larger man’s eyes turned to Maria. The Frenchman’s kept on Alexander, smile and expression a tad bit too fond. “And I’m Maria.”

“Alexander.” The Frenchman mimicked, “Bonjour. I am Lafayette.”

“Hey.” Alexander said eloquently. He licked his bottom lip, “Sorry.”

The larger man chuckled, “Don’t be. I’m Hercules and we’re required to pat both of you down before you enter the ball.”

“Of course.” Alexander said, all too eager. Maria had to bite back her smile.

Hercules and Lafayette patted both of them down, being quicker and a lot less thorough on Maria. They said that it took quicker because Maria had a dress on whereas Alexander didn’t. Maria could see past their lies so much that it was ridiculous. At least Alexander isn’t the only doting soul.

“Nailed it,” Maria joked as soon as Alexander was released from Hercules and Lafayette and they were allowed inside of the palace.

“Thanks.” Alexander took a quick peek back at them as they walked, “Do you think they think I’m cute?”

“Definitely,” Maria assured, “weren’t there three, though?”

“Yeah! I don’t know where he is.” Alexander grinned, “Now, let’s go dance and try to get you noticed by Princess Eliza.”

“Alexander…”

“I know, you can’t afford it!” Alexander raised his hand, “but tonight is a night of chances and letting go. Have a dream just for once.”

Maria crossed her arms. “Alex…”

“C’mon, ‘Ria.” Alexander grabbed Maria’s arm, pulling her into the ballroom, “you’ve gotta try.”

***

Eliza sat back in her throne, eyes dragging across the ballroom with pure boredom. Tonight is her 18th birthday party and her family insisted she have a gigantic ball to try to find a ‘suitable partner’ as if she needs one yet.

Eliza wasn’t all too thrilled about the idea. She doesn’t particularly enjoy as much as attention as she’s been getting tonight and she definitely doesn’t enjoy her eldest sister, Angelica, constantly talking in her ear about any man or woman that walks through the door.

“Surely he could be the one, right? Go speak to him.” Eliza gently sighed as Angelica nagged again, pointing towards a sheepish looking fellow with a mostly-bald head. She raised an eyebrow when a man walked over to him, kissing him softly.

“Uh…” Eliza snorted, “He seems out of bounds.”

“God, you are infuriating!” Angelica groaned, falling back onto her throne, “it wasn’t this hard for me to find a husband. And your options are opened to two genders! What is taking you so long?”

“No one here is interesting me.” Eliza confessed. She sighed, “I dunno.”

“You have to figure it out, Eliza.” Angelica shook her head, “you have to take over this palace once I go overseas to England.”

“I know.” Eliza licked her bottom lip and frowned. Angelica, of course, fell in love with a British king. She refused to see anyone else and had her mind and heart set on her current lover which means she, now being his Queen, has to rule over their kingdom. “But surely I can do that by myself?”

“You can.” Angelica nodded, “but it isn’t as fun as it may be with a partner.”

“Royal duties aren’t supposed to be fun, anyways.”

“That’s what you think.” Angelica poked Eliza’s nose. The two settled back into their thrones and Eliza kept her eyes trained on the entrance of the ballroom, hoping to see someone that seems even slightly interesting.

And, for a while, there was no one.

Until a woman in a bright red dress came in, a smile lighting up her face, talking to a man a few inches shorter than her.

And Eliza’s heart jumped.

“Angie…” Eliza said quickly. She grabbed her sister’s wrist, “Oh my God. Do you see her?”

“The red girl?” Angelica asked. She nodded, and then grinned. “Did we find your Queen?”

“I think so.” Eliza’s eyes followed the woman, clearly uncomfortable and clearly out of place, the man next to her jumping excitedly. A smile overtook Eliza’s face when the woman scowled. _Too adorable for her own good_.

“Then go speak to her!” Angelica demanded.

“What?” Eliza’s eyes widened, “No! No way!”

“Oh my God…” Angelica began to stand up, “You are infuriating, little sister. When I leave I can’t do your dirty work for you.” She scolded.

A smile overtook Eliza’s face as Angelica made her way off towards the red girl. Eliza sat up and fixed her posture, releasing a loud gasp when someone grabbed her shoulders. She spun her head to the side, eyes landing upon her younger sister, Peggy, a kid who disappears way too often.

“You find someone?” She hopped around. Her eyes darted to where Angelica continued to walk slowly across the floor, “Where’s Angie going?”

“You had chocolate didn’t you?” Eliza mused, watching her sister’s zippy movements. “And I did find someone. Angelicas going to get her for me.”

“Nice.” Peggy grinned. “I’ll be off. Tell her she’s pretty, whoever she is.”

“I will.” Eliza watched as Peggy disappeared. Troublemaker.

Eliza raised her eyes, heart beginning to pound when seeing her sister speaking to the woman. The woman’s friend poked her arm and then ran off towards the front doors. And then, Angelica began bringing her towards Eliza.

Eliza gripped onto the throne.

There’s no need to be nervous. This is just a person. One person in a sea of multiple others! There’s surely nothing to be scared of…

But the closer she got, the more Eliza could see her.

Her confused and scared face, her dress that isn’t nearly as fancy as the others’ but for some reason Eliza found it beyond fascinating, and the way her fingers fidgeted with the skirt of her dress. Everything she does seems effortlessly beautiful.

Eliza calmed herself the best she could and stood up when her sister approached her with the beautiful maiden.

“My Dearest Sister,” Angelica began. She nodded towards Maria. “This is Maria Reynolds. And Miss Maria, Princess Elizabeth.”

“Hello.” Eliza licked her bottom lip quickly and smiled warmly. Maria. A perfect name for a perfect girl. “It’s a pleasure to have you join us.” She held out her hand for Maria and Maria went to shake it. Eliza chuckled slightly – she’s nervous too, to the point of shaking…poor thing.

“It’s a pleasure to be here.” Maria said with a soft and timid voice. Eliza nodded once at her sister.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Angelica declared, spinning around and walking onto the dance floor. Eliza and Maria watched her leave and Eliza turned back to the woman.

“Shall we have this dance?” She asked.

Maria visibly gulped. She looked around a little bit, presumably for her friend, but when she saw he wasn’t in sight she nodded. “Of course, your highness.”

“Please, just call me Eliza.”

***

The night, as much as Maria didn’t want to admit it, was going perfectly.

Eliza was everything Maria wished she wouldn’t be. She was humble, kind, funny, and all too aware of the issues happening in the kingdom. The two talked for hours about anything and everything, including the issues happening with poverty in Maria’s village. Eliza said that she intends to fix everything she possibly can once she’s Queen.

Eliza led Maria out of the ballroom once Maria started to get visibly overwhelmed with both the attention and the heat of the room. Despite it being fall and fairly cold outside, inside of the ballroom with bodies pressing against each other and heavy dresses weighing people down, there was only so much Maria could handle.

“So, your family…” Eliza began. Maria looked over at her as they walked through the palace’s garden. “What are they like?”

“My family?” Maria echoed. She looked down at her feet, “they’re…good people. My mother tries her hardest to keep us healthy and safe. My brothers definitely don’t do enough around the bakery and farm but…” Maria shrugged, “its mostly been myself and my mom for childhood. And Alexander.”

“Alexander,” Eliza clicked her tongue, “is that the man you walked in with?’

“Yeah. He’s practically a brother figure to me.” Maria smiled. “I have 3 brothers but they’re not around much. If they are, they’re sleeping. And my dad is usually away working – or so he says - so he’s not to be seen very much, either. My mother and I try our best. We take turns at the farm and bakery…we try to live.”

Maria took a deep breath, “it’s hard sometimes but it’s what I’ve grown used to.”

“You deserve better.” Eliza claimed easily. Maria’s eyebrows furrowed. “You deserve the nicest things in the world. Yourself and your mother.”

“That’s the goal.” Maria shook her head, “so far, however, nothing. I want to give my mom the life she deserves. And myself, I guess.”

“You could have that life.” Eliza said. She stopped walking and Maria stopped as well, turning to face the girl.

“What do you mean?” Maria asked.

“I mean…” Eliza licked her bottom lip, “you can stay—,”

Before Eliza could even get the words out of her mouth, Maria peeked up at the large clock that can be seen from the palace. She jumped, cutting Eliza’s words off. “I’m so sorry, princess!” She said, stepping away from Eliza, “but it’s nearly 12. I have to get home before my father does.”

“But Maria it will only take a secon—,” Eliza tried desperately but Maria simply shook her head, rushing away from Eliza the best she could in shoes that made her feet feel like they were bleeding.

But it was worth it.

And she hates to say that it was worth it. She came here for Alexander and Alexander only, not to get swept off her feet by a princess who surely doesn’t care about her. It was just one night. One night is too short to fall in love with someone.

Yet, here Maria is, head over heels in love already.

Maria pulled her hair down from the rubber band she had holding it up as she ran, allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders in loose, messy curls. She rushed towards the entrance of the palace, eyes landing on Alexander, talking with his hand on a man’s chest that she hasn’t seen before, Lafayette and Hercules still surrounding him.

He got something out of this too, then.

Three partners, most likely. Still more realistic than what Maria was getting herself into.

“I’m leaving.” Maria said to Alexander, not even minding that she ruined whatever moment was happening.

Alexander flicked his head around, “what?” He asked, “why? Did Elizabeth do something? Did you do something?”

“No! No. It was wonderful, Alex…just…” Maria looked back, seeing Eliza run from the garden, looking around in confusion and then eyes setting on Maria once more. “It’s 12. I have to go.”

“Oh. Shit.” Alexander cursed, “fuck! Okay, yeah.” He turned back to the men, “we have to go. Don’t forget me?”

“We could never.” Lafayette assured softly. Alexander smiled and nodded, turning around and grabbing Maria’s arm, pulling her away from the ball and from the palace.

***

For the next few days, both Alexander and Maria sulked.

Alexander didn’t know how he would ever see the three men whom he now loved more than ever, again without them coming to find Alexander. He convinced himself after the first night that they didn’t like him as much as he liked them.

It hurt Maria to see, but it didn’t hurt as much as the hole she felt in her heart knowing that she could never see Elizabeth again.

For a while, there were guards trotting around, yelling out and demanding a ‘Maria’. They hung up posters which Maria and Alexander walked around and tore up. She couldn’t let her father see them. He would kill her.

And it hurt to not turn herself in. It hurt to go back to tending to the garden and bakery as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn’t given Princess Elizabeth her heart.

“Maybe if you just walked up to the palace, you could see her again. Jesus, turn yourself in Maria! This could be your break. This could be everything you wanted and more.” Alexander said, watching Maria scurry around the bakery.

“How about you take your own advice?” She asked. “Those men brought you immense joy.”

“They did.” Alexander said and nodded. “But they’re very capable of coming down here to find me. It’s not like I kept anything about myself a secret! But they haven’t come to see me yet. They don’t care about me. But Princess Eliza has not stopped sending her guards out to replace the posters and ask people about you.”

“Alex…” Maria sighed, “my father would kill me.”

“He can’t if you’re under protection of the palace.” Alexander raised his eyebrow.

“I know.” She looked away, “but I can’t just leave my mother. Or you! I have a life down here.”

“A terrible life.”

“Yeah.” Maria laughed bitterly. “But it’s all I know.”

“That doesn’t have to be the case anymore.”

Maria shrugged as the doors to the bakery opened. Maria looked away from the door and went to put some bread up on the counter just so the person is able to see it.

Maria heard a loud gasp from the door and raised her head as Alexander imitated the gasp. Her heart fell upon seeing the one and only Elizabeth Schuyler standing there in a dress that’s far too big and far too fancy for a gross place like this.

Beautiful and kind eyes. Red but kind.

“Maria…” she whispered, rushing inside. Alexander moved to the left, out of the Princess’ way. “I finally…found you. I’ve been going to every bakery in nearby villages. Every single one…” The princess’ eyes watered. She raised her hand shakily to Maria’s face. Maria gulped. “Why…why did you not come back?”

“My dad.” Maria said. A blunt answer but an answer Eliza understood instantly. “He would’ve been mad.”

“Of course my dear,” Eliza ran her thumb over Maria’s cheek. Maria watched as a tear fell from the princess’ eye. Maria’s heart clenched.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, voice soft and shaky. “I wanted to come see you. I really did. I spent every waking moment thinking of you and thinking of that night but…” Maria closed her eyes. “I couldn’t.”

“Oh, don’t apologize.” Eliza cooed. “I understand. Please,” she lowered her hand to grab both of Maria’s, “come with me to my palace tonight for dinner to meet my family. They’re very hectic but they’ll be thrilled to meet you.”

“I can’t leave the bakery.” Maria shook her head. She reopened her eyes to look at Eliza.

“Sure you can.” Eliza smiled gently, “invite your mother and brothers. I would prefer if your father just rotted in hell but…he can come too, if necessary.”

Maria’s heart pounded, “are you sure?”

“Very. Your family is my family.” She giggled and rubbed her nose against Maria’s playfully, “bring Alexander, too. I know of three guards who are mourning over him right now.”

“Is that so?” Maria chuckled. She and Alexander made eye contact for long enough to see Alexander perk up. Eliza nodded.

“Very so.” Eliza hummed, “and I know how it feels. So, what do you say?”

“I say…yes. Please.” Maria breathed.

Eliza bounced on her heels, “perfect!” She squealed, “I’ll have a horse and carriage at your house by 7. Um…where do you live?”

Maria smiled and told Eliza with ease.

***

“Hello, welcome to our palace,” King Philip said with a soft, kind smile as he looked between Maria, Alexander, and Mrs. Lewis. Maria decided to not tell her father about anything that’s happening. Maybe her brothers sooner or later, but until then; just Maria, Alexander, and her mother have to know about what’s happening. “Dinner will be ready in a little while. Follow Lafayette to the relaxing area as you wait. My daughters should be there along with my wife.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Maria smiled and curtsied the best she could.

“Of course,” He smiled back at her and then turned to walk away. Alexander, as soon as he turned his back, rushed towards Lafayette without a second of a thought. Maria giggled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lafayette laid his hand on Alexander’s lower back, “follow me.” He said to everyone, turning and walking mostly with Alexander, the two whispering softly. Maria could only assume, by the look on their faces, that the whispering was apologizes between them.

It didn’t take long to get to the room, and as soon as they did so Eliza was up out of the seat she was sitting in, rushing towards Maria and her mother. “Hello!” She greeted loudly, wearing a bright sky-blue, fluffy dress as per usual. Maria smiled fondly. “You must be Maria’s mother? God, if I didn’t know I would’ve assumed you were sisters.”

“Oh, hush,” Mrs. Lewis chuckled, “we all know that you are telling lies.”

“Not at all.” Eliza assured, “It’s easy to tell where Maria gets her beauty from.”

Maria looked down and blushed softly, shaking her head with a soft laugh. “Well, thank-you, dear.” Mrs. Lewis smiled.

“Anytime!” Eliza chirped, “my mother is sitting over there if you want to say hello. She isn’t feeling too well but wanted to be a part of the occasion.” Eliza pointed towards the corner of the room where the Queen sat, head up high but skin pale as snow. Everyone knew about the Queen falling ill, but no one really knew why or what happened.

“I shall.” Mrs. Lewis said, and then turned to walk towards the Queen. Maria took a deep breath.

“How’re you feeling?” Eliza asked. She held out her arm for Maria and Maria linked them together.

“I’m feeling good.” She replied, for once the answer wasn’t completely false. “I’m a little bit nervous. I mean, it used to be my childhood dream to meet the royal family. And now…”

“I get it.” Eliza chuckled, “But I’m the same as you.”

“Except…we come from different worlds.”

“That’s true. But I assure you, I keep my eyes open. I’m aware of what’s happening out there. These walls don’t keep out everything.” Eliza looked at Maria, “do you wish to meet my sisters? They’re a little odd, but you’ll get used to them.”

“Of course. If they’re anything like you, I’m sure I’ll love them.”

Eliza smiled and Maria didn’t miss the blush that spread across her face. The two walked towards the Princesses, one wearing a red gown and the other wearing…pyjamas?

“Maria, you’ve met Angelica before.” Eliza nodded towards Angelica, who had some sewing supplies in her lap along with a yellow dress. Maria nodded.

“Hello,” Angelica said, “We finally found you. My sister was at a loss. I was scared that I was going to have to hunt you down myself. And trust me, if I found you instead of my dear Eliza, there would’ve been war.”

Maria blinked and backed up a little bit, “I’m s—,”

“Sh,” Eliza chuckled, “Angel, leave her alone.”

“I’m just saying!”

Eliza rolled her eyes fondly, “And this is Peggy.” She said, nodding towards the girl in pyjamas. “She wears dresses usually but…the one she was going to wear today ripped. She refused to wear another one.”

“Hey.” Peggy waved, “be good to my sister.”

“Of course!”

Peggy nodded once and turned away. As she did, Eliza did too. “My family is odd,” She said, “but you said that yours is too.”

“They are.”

“So we should be good together.” Eliza blinked. “Wait, I didn’t even think to ask…God, here I am assuming that you’re okay with all of this! I am thinking too far ahead. I’m just so used to the royal lifestyle…I guess I am blind sometimes.” She cursed, “Dearest, Maria, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“Lemme think,” Maria held her finger up. Worry crossed Eliza’s face and Maria giggled loudly, “Of course.”

“Oh, thank God!” Eliza groaned. She playfully flicked Maria’s forehead, “never scare me like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> god, i love these two girls so much.  
> anyways, this is going to be a type of series! a 'fairy tales' series, if you will.  
> comment a fairy tale and comment a hamilton ship, and i'll write a one-shot that's based around said fairy tale<3333  
> this is gna be fun. i love fairy tales and i love hamilton so HOLLA.


End file.
